What are you fighting for?
by NeoCriMs0n
Summary: As Jin comes to terms on his sanity. He came across his greatest challenge, yet. But, to what avail? Slight Jin X Tsubaki *Continuum Shift Spoilers ahead*


**Author's Notes**: I thank everyone, especially **Suzaku **from **Dustloop** for providing translations for the Console Story Mode of **BlazBlue – Continuum Shift**.

**Warning**: Spoilers! Don't go reading this if you hate that kind of thing.

Jin was finally cured from his Insanity by Hakumen, and Jin went from Crazy Psyho to Badass in an instant.

Ragna is the "Destroyer of the World, and Jin is the "World's Anti-Body".

Saya is the Imperator. The Ruler of the World. She is the "Mastermind" behind everything. And she is the one that gave Jin his Nox Nyctores, Yukianesa.

I decided to make this Fanfic as a tribute to **BlazBlue** - **Continuum Shift.**

I'm not very familiar with the Story Mode interactions. So, this is completely random. It might not be related at some points to the Story.

"Noel!"

The "Grim Reaper" managed to return Mu-12 back to her former self. Along with him is the "Leader of the Six Heroes" and the "Hero of Ikaruga", but now called the "Anti-Body".

"Nii-san. Let me check."

Jin checked the pulse of his Lieutenant. It seems to be normal, and she appears to be well.

"She's just unconscious."

"Keh! She really is an Idiot."

Noel mumbled something, as if a response to Ragna's insult. But her eyes stayed closed, nonetheless. They are suddenly disturbed by a laughter. A mocking laughter.

"Keh he he he he…"

"Terumi!"

Hakumen looked at the form a few feet away from them. He has an insane smile despite what happened.

"You are all a bunch of Idiots. And Stupid, too."

Ragna stood up, and let Jin handle Noel.

"Can't accept the fact that you lost, huh? Bastard!"

"Lost! Lost! Are you retarded or something! Losing is not in my Vocabulary! Ha ha ha! "

Ragna drew his sword, and prepared himself. If he knew this Guy.

"It will be, once I slice off that tounge of yours!"

"Don't have a Heart-Attack, Moron. My job is already finished, so I can rest off today."

The 3 of them threw a confusing look to Hazama.

"Your Job is already finished?"

"The Amaterasu Unit has already been destroyed!"

Hakumen raised his sword.

"Terumi! Enough of your penchant Lies!"

"Oh! I've never known the Leader of the Six Heroes to be such an Idiot!"

"Terumi!"

"Ignorant Wenches!"

Hazama rushed dashed forward and thrusts his knives deep in Ragna's Chest.

"Nii-san!"

"Terumi!"

"Guh! Why you!"

Ragna coughed blood as soon as he felt the knife drove in, and he felt his body become numb.

"Sleep for a while, Raggy. You deserve it for defeating accomplishing such a feat. Oh wait, that was a complete understatement! Ha ha ha!"

"Terumi!"

Hakumen slashed his sword at Hazama's direction, but avoided it in time.

"Whoah! That was close! Ya almost chopped my head off, you pussy!"

Ragna fell to the ground and dropped his Sword.

"Nii-san!"

Jin rushed forward to his Brother, and checked the wound. It wasn't very deep. But, enough to make him lose his consciousness. Ragna can still feel pain, after all. He slowly placed his Older Brother's body beside Noel's.

"Terumi! What are you trying to pull!" Hakumen said with an impatient tone.

"Relax, you two! I want the both of you to see this! I want both of you to see this! I'm betting the both of you would shit your pants after this! Ha ha ha!"

The two Heroes watched as a figure suddenly appeared behind Hazama. It's a woman with Purplish Lavender Hair, Blood Red eyes, and an all-too familiar face.

"!"

Jin's eyes suddenly heightened at the sight of the Girl.

"Ahh… The Imperator of the Novus Orbis Librarium has finally arrived!"

"Terumi… It is done... The Distraction was more than enough…"

"Yes! It was a perfect plan to get rid of the Master Unit."

"The Past will remain the Past. And Death will be undeniable."

The "Hero of Ikaruga" stood up and drew his Nox Nyctores. Slowly, he walked to the direction of the two. Hakumen followed suit.

"Jin... Don't go doing anything foolish!"

"I know…"

Hazama and the Girl suddenly looked at two forms approaching them.

"Oh! I admired the two of you coming forward. How very brave! You deserve your reputation as the Major of the NOL, I suppose!"

"Shut up! Move!"

"D'ya think I'll take that lying down? You Son of a—"

Hazama was caught by surprise, as Hakumen pointed his Sword in his Throat.

"Terumi… You despicable excuse for a living-being…"

"Is that a compliment coming from you? How very nice of you!"

"Enough! Jin, go ahead…" Hakumen said as he signaled Jin to move forward to meet the Girl.

Jin nodded. He no longer feels hatred for everything. But, this Girl that has the face of his hateful past. He can't help but feel excited but at the same time, regretful to have met her once more. He stopped in front of her. Looking directly at her empty eyes.

"I remember you…"

"Long time no see… Onii-sama…"

"Same to you… Imoutosan…"

A smile formed on Saya's face. But her eyes remained the same, as if to taunt him.

"How long has it been? Since, I last look at your beautiful face?"

Jin furrowed his eyebrows, but kept his firm composure.

"It has only been more than a Year. As I recall, you are the one that gave me this."

Jin looked at his Nox Nyctores, and then turned back at her.

"I never expected you to break it's influence using the 'Power of Order'."

"I don't give a damn about this 'Power of Order'. I'm free now, and I can finally do what I want to do."

"You intend to kill me?"

Saya lifted her right hand, and gently caresses his face.

"Do you still hate me that much?"

Jin looked away and a smile formed on his face.

"Actually, yes. But not out of jealousy, but out of necessity."

Jin unsheathed his sword, and jumped back away a few feet.

"This time, I'll really put an end to you."

Jin charged forward and jumped very high, preparing to attack Saya. She's just standing there.

"Drop Dead!"

Two forms suddenly appeared in front of Saya, protecting her. They deflected Jin's blade, sending him flying down a few feet away.

"What the!"

"Jin!"

Hakumen took notice of the situation, and distracted him long enough for Hazama to slap his blade away and kick him in the stomach, and then jumped backwards to join his comrades.

"Terumi… You…"

"Perfect Timing, you two!"

Jin looked at the two forms, and as the dusts cleared, it was enough to make him paralyze dead to his spot.

"It can't be."

Hazama mockingly smiled, and looked at Jin.

"Surprised, Major!"

"Tsu…Tsu… Tsubaki!"

It is indeed his Childhood Friend. He can never forget her face. She seems to be with another person who he knows once to be a great Doctor at Sector Seven named Litchi. Hakumen took notice, and ran to Jin's side.

"Terumi! What are you trying to do!"

"Oh! That's none of your business right now, Hakky! To be frank, these two here are now working with us!"

"What!"

"Tsubaki is this true!"

Tsubaki just looked away.

"It IS, Major Asshole! Accept it!"

"But… Why! Tell me! WHY!"

"It's because Noel 'Replaced' her! It's because of you and her!"

"Me and… You mean… Noel?"

Tsubaki refused to look at her Childhood Friend. Tears starting to roll down her face.

"Yes! Yes! She was supposed to be by your side! But instead, Noel did! And she left her with nothing! Not even you!"

"Tsubaki… I…"

"Jin! Be strong!"

Hakumen continued to encourage his counterpart. But, to no avail. Seeing him in this situation.

"You really are stupid! Let me clear this up for you! In the past timelines, Noel was destined to die. And in one of those Timelines, Tsubaki became your secretary instead of Noel. I admit, you two are very close. But, since Noel survived in this Timeline, Tsubaki never became your Lieutenant, instead, Noel did! And Tsubaki was unable to stay with you! Noel stole her life! And she stole YOU from her! And that's why! Ka ha ha ha ha ha!"

Hazama mockingly laughed at Jin's feeble attempts. He pointed his finger at Hakumen.

"Ask that Faceless Freak! He knows everything from that timeline!"

Jin looked at the faceless Hero in by his side. Never saying anything, and letting his expression do the talking. Hakumen looked down.

"It's true, Jin. Noel died in my Timeline, and Tsubaki became your secretary instead of her. Tsubaki was originally intended to be your Lieutenant. You two… Are very close. But, Tsubaki suddenly died. And… Afterwards, you named a special technique of yours after her. You called it "Camellia(Tsubaki)". In this Timeline however, Noel survived and replaced Tsubaki's intended position."

Jin looked down once more, and tears were tempted to stream down his eyes.

"I… I never knew that… This…"

"Jin…"

"Have you finally sense the truth, Major! If only Noel died, then Tsubaki wouldn't have to feel such pain! But, no matter! Ha ha ha ha!"

Jin looked at Tsubaki once more.

"Tsubaki! Please, listen to me! I know that you have felt pain beyond that of my understanding! But please, understand that I feel your pain! If only I could have placed myself in your position, if I could! I've done many horrible things with you and Noel! But, I promise that I will make up for what I've done with the both of you! You can be with me… Again…"

Tsubaki remained silent.

"How pathetic of you to apologize, Major! It has already been done! She is driven by revenge against Noel. And there's nothing more you can do about it! Ha Ha Ha!"

"Terumi… Time is being wasted… We must leave…"

The Imperator signaled for the other two of her companions to go.

"Very well. I'm looking forward to seeing both of you, again! "

A portal appeared behind them, inviting them to go. All of them went inside. Tsubaki suddenly looked at Jin.

"Tsubaki! Please, don't!"

"Jin-niisama… Good-bye… And…I…"

"_I love you, Jin-niisama…"_

"Tsubaki… Wait!"

Tsubaki went inside. Jin tried to go after her, but Hakumen grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Jin! No! I can't let you go there and face them yourselves!"

"…"

Jin was speechless, and watched as the portal slowly disappear.

"Jin…"

"I… I couldn't… save her…"

"…"

Jin falls to his knees, and punched the ground hard continuously.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

"Jin! Stop that! Is punching the ground and bruising your hands going to help!"

Jin stopped, and looked up at his counterpart.

"I couldn't save anyone… Could I?"

"What makes you think you can save anyone?"

"I shouldn't have become a Hero…"

Jin looked at up the darkening sky.

"Tsubaki… I'm sorry. I'll come for you, soon."

"There will be another time… We can't defeat them … Not now…"

Another portal appeared in front of them, but it's small, and a strange Girl emerged from it.

"It's finally starting…"

She looked at the faceless Hero with utter confidence. Knowing full well what's going on.

"Yes. We have to be cautious."

"Ara? What happened to Mr. Hero over here?"

"Easy now, Rachel."

"Hmm… Whatever… I was stupid… They already took care of the Amaterasu Unit."

"I know… I was careless, as well."

"I was distracted long enough for them to destroy it, and the other observers are getting worried."

Hakumen looked at Jin, who still has his face looking down on the ground.

"Jin… Let's get going, we'll wait for Ragna to wake up and resume our journey. But first, we have contact Jubei and the others."

"…"

"Jin…"

"Mr. Hero is having a distress, as I see. How lethargic."

Jin passed him a look. She can't tell if he was angered or not. Nonetheless he looked up at Hakumen.

"… Do you know, where we are supposed to be going?"

"Ikaruga."

"Ikaruga?"

"I believe we'll find some answers there."

"That place…"

With newfound meanings to their goals. Jin and Hakumen managed to get in contact with Jubei. They separated into groups. Ragna traveled alongside Noel and Taokaka, Jin traveled with Jubei, and Hakumen traveled with Rachel.

Their destination is set to one: Ikaruga.

**Author's Notes**: This was done in a hurry. As I was rushing through with some Homeworks, as well. But, I hope you all managed to enjoy it somehow. I'll see you all next time!


End file.
